swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
SwordBurst 2 Wiki talk:Applications/Market Editor
Hello, Jetex_m or LucidR here. I'll be editing the wikia(this) marketplace. So far, throughout my experience of this wikia page. I've been decided to apply as a Market Editor. I never had been blocked from the Swordburst2 Wikia, never been banned at the main game. Although I quit hacking, it really hurted my reputation as a great player. But it have all changed. I've done 5 O.P trades, (5m and some rare crystals for 9+ Valikaze) and other normal trades. Been editing this wikia since Feb 16, 2018 (16/2/18 EU Format). I had no blocks so far, Ranked #27, in place of Achievement points. I already showed you my setup for your commented market value place, editable by anyone(Blupo). That includes me adding the images and icon for the marketplace. Categorized by sword types, names, armor and ,accessories too. My wiki account is pretty much old. and yeah. My Discord user is, @Jetex_m#9507. I send vandalism from other people and any features or stuff that can be added or be a junk thingy. I had fun through the 'Ol times. I'll follow the Market Editing Policy and both theof_Use FANDOM Wikia Terms whatsoever, I can quit whenever I can. But since I like this community, I applied to this role. Sent by, LucidR (talk) 02:55, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Hi LucidR, : :Your account has been reviewed and you have been accepted. You will be added to the list and a tag on your profile will appear shortly. Blupo (talk | ) 03:18, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello, im Cris, and im willing to help with the marketplace prices to keep them updated as often as possible so players can trust the market prices to make trades, i never got any issue with my wiki or discord accounts. I totally agree the Market Editors Policy. Cristopsis (talk) 03:40, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Cristopsis, : :Your account has been reviewed and you have been accepted. You will be added to the list and a tag on your profile will appear shortly. Blupo (talk | ) 03:43, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am writing to inform you about the role i want to take as a responsible and moderate market editor. The reason i want to take this role is because i am very passionate about the game, I always hear the cries of players about the value so i vow to make the values not skyhigh or dead low. I have pretty much been editing the market prices ever since ive joined I have scanned every item and pretty much know their value. So this is why i would like to Be a Market editor and help out in the community.XxVenomXx81 (talk Thank you from --XxVenomXx81 :Hello XxVenomXx81, : :Your account has been reviewed and your application was accepted. You must accept the Market Editors Policy before you can become a Market Editor. Blupo (talk | ) 12:42, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I do accept the Market Editors Policyand thank you for kindly accepting me. :::Ok, I'll add your account shortly. A tag on your profile will appear soon. Blupo (talk | ) 17:30, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Application for market editor Hello! This is Nate, and I am here to apply for the market editor position. I’ve been apart of this wiki for a while now, started to get pretty active when the vandals started to emerge from the other side of the internet and had been contributing since. Ever since then I have helped reversing the vandalism and helped contribute info in order to keep the information we, the wiki have gathered to share with other players to make everyone’s life easier. Over the past year and a half, i’ve put together over 350+ quality edits and held the 10th position for a while until someone bumped me down to 11th, and being a grammar detector as well, ( although half of my edits for the grammer didn’t even save for some odd reason ) and been part of small protests to change permissions and allow he common folk like myself to edit certain important pages like the enemie page and the market page, which I am now applying for! Tbh, I ain’t a trader, more like I just don’t have the gear for major trades that deal with 10m+ vel, but I am a fair guy who would never try to scam someone I do not know. Monopoly does not count, right? Summary: 350+ quality edits Helped protect the wiki from vandalizing raids when the wiki was tracked the most Never been in the act of doing any actions that violates the Swordburst2 guidelines Was active in the discussions part of the wiki fo answering questions to the best of my ability. Put more than 20 hours into editing this wiki. These are all reason why I should Thank you, Natercrawford (talk) 01:18, June 27, 2018 (UTC) P.S in this application, there are probably around 20 grammar mistakes. :Hi Natercrawford, : :Your account has been reviewed and your application was accepted. To be admitted, you must agree to the Market Editors Policy. Please remember to sign your reply and indent it. Blupo (talk | ) 01:35, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :: I accept the SwordBurst 2 Wiki:Market Editors Policy, thank you for accepting my application. Natercrawford (talk) 01:50, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Ok, you'll be added to the list shortly and a tag will appear on your profile. Blupo (talk | ) 01:53, June 27, 2018 (UTC) ah Hi there! This is Ray Ray, I wish to apply as a market editor. Suppose 3 months activity isn't much time on the wiki. Overall I am probably not one of the most complete active members on the wiki. However I wish to help make the market pricing as accurate as possible. If vandalism does occur on while i am online. I will try and make my best efforts into undoing them. Suppose this is a common reason for the application. Well, guess i'd still like to help out when i can X3 NightcoreRayRay (talk) 06:56, June 30, 2018 (UTC)NightcoreRayRayNightcoreRayRay (talk) 06:56, June 30, 2018 (UTC) NightcoreRayRay I also accept the terms and conditions of theMarket Editors Policy . :(That's a lot of signatures.) Hello NightcoreRayRay, : :Your application has been reviewed and you have been accepted. You will be able to edit the Market page shortly, and a tag will appear on your profile. Blupo (talk | ) 13:18, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Market Editor Application Hello, I'm Kaminarimon or for short Kami and I wish to apply to be a Market Editor, I have been apart of the Swordburst 2 Wiki for a while now and throughout my experience within Swordburst and the wiki I see that people can make some bad trades and It's usually not a matter of being desperate for an item but, I believe It is due to people being unaware or uninformed of the true value of the items they trade. Of course, I'm not saying It's the fault of the people or the market editors of course but, I believe that the value of an item shouldn't be changing every day or every hour but, there should be a pattern of some sort that determines this and rarity, and the circumstances as of to why the value of said item has increased or changed. I'm not saying that I'm the best for this but, I really do wish to help in creating a better marketing system for the community as a whole, a fair one that makes sense. I do agree and will follow the Market Editors Policy and the FANDOM Terms of Use. Discord: kami#2682 Sincerely, Kaminarimon (talk) 19:05, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Kaminarimon, : :Your account was reviewed and your application has been submitted. You will be able to edit the Market page and a tag will appear on your profile shortly. Blupo (talk | ) 21:47, June 30, 2018 (UTC) I've read and understand both SwordBurst 2 Wiki:Market Editors Policy and Terms of User for Wikia Fandom . I want to applies this application so i make player understand the price of trading so they won't get their price being overpriced or being underpriced of getting themself scammed, I might not edit the market much i can do what i can, i play SB2 alot. I will also ask some experience or admin trader before i even start changing it market price. I hope getting myself applied into this roles. Thanks.